Visions
by xXCaRaXx
Summary: Violate Vildes has always kept her visions a secret but when a dark new student at Saint Glides appears shes not so sure its a secret. and it all started with her face colliding with a damn door.
1. Chapter 1

'Why does this always happen?' I thought as I ran. 'Violet Vildes was the student who was never late,' I thought as I ran up the stairs.

I was doing the impossible; trying to beat the evil bell that every student swears is set a minute earlier than said. Of course me being the worlds luckiest person even though I have gone to this school, Saint Gilds, for the past two years, I had still yet to get use to the door at top of the steps, leading into the hallway, opening with the person unaware your on the other side (who the hell doesn't put windows of some sort in a door like that?!) Oh and of course just like every other girl I happened to have another one of my not so infrequent 'episodes.'

These 'episodes' have recently become the bane of my life. They happen at the worst times and make no sense what so ever, even to a person like me. They consisted of a series of flash images. The scary thing is usually not long after these scenes play out in my head in rapid speed, they occur. Usually only right after these events have occurred do the seemingly unrelated images click together. Every birthday surprise ruined. Any surprise for that matter. And never do they seem to help me. Never any warning of a pop quiz or prank planned out by my friends. Plus I have to stop completely each time so not to run into anything which didn't seem to help when something is coming at you.

And of course right as I reached the top of the stairs fate decided to be a bitch and pull another one of, what I have hesitantly decided to call, visions. I got flashes of what could easily be called the most beautiful being I've ever seen, with shaggy dark as night hair, dark almost black eyes, and pale flawless skin standing looking down at something. Then it flashed to what looked like a girl laying at the base of the stairs with blood spattered across her not quite as pale face wearing a familiar black hoodie, and yet again it flashed right as the door, in all is extremely hard wood glory, came singing back to meet my dumbfounded face interrupting the final scene.

Of course with me it just had to get worse so I wasn't that surprised when I found my self tumbling down the stairs. In extreme pain, of course, but unsurprised. Finally after what seemed like ages of falling down stairs that seemed to get harder and not so blunt I found myself at a stop at the bottom. As I felt the oh not so unfamiliar darkness drawing in I heard a strongly accented voice that I guessed as Russian state what sounded like, "Nice tumbling skills there Grace."

I sneered as I blacked out.

xXIfeelgracefulXx

'Come on' I pleaded in my head, 'You can do it, just one up one stupid eye!' I really should have been able to open up my eyes no matter how painful after all the accidents that have had me black out in. Oh yes I was awake, but I always found opening my eyes, after the onslaught of pain, the hardest part about waking up completely. I had no idea where I was, or how I ended up on such a comfortable bed. Then it all came back to me. The flickering flashes of the beautiful stranger, the colliding of my head with the door, the beautiful gymnastics show I created, and the Russian voice complimenting me, in the most insulting way…

I decided it was high time I woke up, and as I slowly and painful cracked my eyes open, I was wonderfully blinded as I opened them far enough. 'Damn, why do the lights have to be so freakin bright?!' I decided to use my brain and turned over first before I opened my eyes so not to repeat the blinding process. What I found was a bright boringly painted white room; I didn't need to see the two other cots to my left with a window on the wall that I was facing which at first glance looked as if it had bars on it, to realize I was at the school nurses. As I made this exciting revelation a killer headache kicked in. As I reached up to message my temples my hand brushed against my cheek and a warm liquid. As it finally clicked that I was the girl with the blood all over her face with a black hoodie I reached over to the bedside table where I had spotted a mirror and sat up looking at my pale blood smeared face. I seemed to manage from getting any in my short blonde hair. 'At least the blood contrasted well with my often called emerald green eyes I,' thought as a stab at failed optimism.

"Ugh." I moaned and upon hearing me our school nurse Mrs. Lane quickly walked over.

"Oh dear, I didn't think you'd be up for a while Violet! You had a nasty little tumble I heard and it seems luckily you haven't broken your nose but have a little concussion. I have called your parents and your father is coming to pick you up. Our on staff emergency doctor said the concussion wasn't serious and a few days rest it'll be good as new!" She stated this all in an overly cheery voice that only helped on my head ache's mission to annoy me to death.

But at least this overly expensive and snobby school had something going for it. I doubt any other schools have emergency doctors so trips to the hospital wouldn't be necessary, thank god. But as I thought this I realized I didn't remember how I got to the nurses. I doubt even this school for the rich and richer has people paid just to walk around looking out for girls falling down the stairs.

"Mrs. Lane how exactly did I get here?" I asked quietly.

"Oh a very nice young man carried u in here,"

'Oh that just makes my day.'

"And was kind enough to lay you down and wait till the doctor arrived. He seemed really interested in you and seemed to know you because he did tell me your name. Too bad I wasn't able to get his name from him. He left right as I was about to ask. Oh excuse me for a second."

As she bustled off to answer the phone I couldn't help but wonder who this guy was. Was he the same one from my vision? How did he know my name? Why did he seem interested? Did he know the secret that I only shared with my most trusted friends? As I ran all of these questions through my head I realized I'd never know until I hunted him down and asked. Little did I know though that I wouldn't be the one doing the hunting.

Plez Reveiw!! It helps.


	2. Chapter 2

"So your mom's reaction was a little over doing it?" My best friend since practically birth, Elena said after I explained why I was out for 3 days. We were on our way to Saint Glides in her BMW. Mom decided she still didn't trust my healed skull.

"Yeah you'd think that with dad being a surgeon might help convince her I'm not dying but nooo…." My dad was a heart surgeon and that's how he met Elena's dad who is a surgeon too. I shared everything with her even my secret episodes sense I knew I could trust her with my life because we were literally brought up together. So it was only suiting if we both went to Saint Glides Academy, since we had the money part down and got lucky with the academics.

I sighed as we pulled up. Saint Glides was very academic but that didn't mean they didn't mind over doing the elaborateness of the academy. It was easily 5 stories in most places, with detailed dark stone work and a few different towers. It was sprawled out on spacious grounds that eventually turned into woods. They were pretty serious when it came to privacy. And its perfect background was a stormy windy sky, which it had now.

With a heavy clap of thunder we both hastily made it over to one of the entrances. "I'd like to know who that Russian guy was. He seemed interesting," she stated as she raised her eyebrow while walking along the hall.

"I'd like to get some answers. Anyways he seemed like a jerk to me," As we got deeper into the school we had to spilt up, with the plans of meeting up for lunch, to go to separate classes. I smiled as I walked away from my long brunette haired friend. We seemed similar besides our hair and eye color but if you looked closely you could tell the many differences. Where she had glowing pale skin I had sickly pale skin. She was average height and I was an inch taller but that one inch seemed to make me seem too tall. She had warm chocolate eyes with a slightly darker hair shade with red tents that went to about her mid-back. I had icy cold blue eyes and dirty blonde hair which reached my shoulders that I just ended up tying up so it was out of my face. Of course she with her looks had ten times as man boyfriends this year than I had ever. Evidently I was too scary. Yay me.

She was the best friend I could ever ask for though and the only one I could confine my visions with. In fact the only good that came from them was warning me when a speeding hummer turned the corner when we were seven and Ena was stepping off the curb and I just managed to pull her back before she was hit. Ever since then it was understood that she protected my mental health while I protected her physical health.

But she can't help when I have a vision when she's not there. Which was what was happening now. I grasped my head and stopped right as I turned the corner to go to my next class. A picture of the same beautiful dark being flashed into my head for a second. I could only see he's striking face which was a mask of calm. His dark orbs for eyes were what gave him away. They were alert, sharp, and had the look of a predator waiting for its prey. I waited for the next flash but it never came. Even though I want to hunt him down and get some answers, it only took that look in his eyes to break my record of not skipping class and turn around. But of course my visions just didn't like giving me warnings when I could have really used them because I had stepped around the corner right in the line of his alert gaze. He grinned as he laid eyes on me and the look in his eyes were replaced with one that resembled one of a mischievous wolf who has their prey in their grasp. Of course I was a deer in the head lights. As he straightened up from his relaxed position leaning against the wall space next to my next class, and gracefully walked over to me, I finally took in his, what could only be called, glorious body.

He was of course clad in the black white and dark navy Saint Glides uniform that everyone had to endure but it seemed to be made for him. Where mine engulfed me his showed the extraordinary contours of his body and showed off his skin in a beautiful glow. Even his eyes were accented with the uniform.

As he finally made it up to me I could tell he was at least an intimidating 4 inches taller than me and as I looked up I saw the confident gaze that I witnessed as he watched my blacked out form at the bottom of the stairs.

"You were out for a while there grace," He grinned and his smooth Russian accent that I recognized and was all I needed to gain back my bearing with a rush of anger.

"I have a name, you know, and however long I was out doesn't concern you in the least," I stated as coldly as I could and set my death glare that had faithfully whipped the grins off ignorant idiots for years but failed today. For a second I had thought I had succeeded as his eyes gave off his slight surprise and puzzlement of my tone but he recomposed his eyes quickly and just kept smiling as if he knew something I didn't. "Who are you anyways? I've never seen you before,"

"Oh but I do know your name Violet, and how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nicoali Kilt, and yes I'm new here." he stated with a bow. "And sense I'm your rescuer I'd like to know what happened to my damsel in distress. He smirked at the clear outrage on my face.

"I'm not YOUR damsel in distress, hell I'm not a damsel in distress at all, I had a damn door slammed into my face. No need of rescuing. And I _defiantly _didn't your help what so ever!" I hissed as the bell rang and I darted around him into the class room. For a second as I passed him I saw an annoyed look grace his features but quickly disappeared as I entered with him right behind me. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

'I am an idiot

'I am an idiot. I am an idiot. I'm such an idiot!' I thought as I dropped into my seat next to Ena, and proceeded to bang my head against the lunch table. I was going crazy.

It was our lunch period and I had spent four long tortuous hours being bored into with Nicoali's eyes. We amazingly had every class together. Every freakin class. Its not like I exactly hated him, he was just the cockiest jerk I've ever met!! And I just had to call attention to my self that day by showing how graceful I was falling down the stairs…. I sighed looking at the clock. It was 12:02. I only had 28 minutes left of lunch, aka freedom. As I looked away and towards Ena, I was met with her bemused face.

"What made a 92 on a test?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew how freaky I can be when it came to my grades. Which was extremely freaky.

"No it's almost as bad," I moaned leaning my head against the table. Another good thing about Saint Glides was lunch. You didn't have to sit in huge tables that unwanted others could easily sit next to you in. In fact the table we sat at only sat at the most 3. And lucky Ena didn't have a current boyfriend for once. It's a miracle.

"Ahhhh…. It's a guy then," she smirked when I grimaced at her words.

"You know me too well," she gave me a look that clearly told me to continue after I'd absent mindedly took her plum from her tray and took a bite before I started explaining the interesting encounter with him and the intense stares directed to me. "But every time I looked back or glared he just grinned like I was missing the joke in all of this," I finished with a desperate look plastered onto my face. "Help me! I don't know what he wants from me, and you're the one that has guy experience!"

She gave me her yeah right look and rolled her eyes. But in the process looked beyond me for a second and stopped. "Oh um I didn't it was that… uh intense." And gave me an apologetic look as I slowly turned around.

And there of course he was. Sitting at a table surrounded by other larger ones with obviously curious observes. But he of course couldn't be focused on them. He had to have his strange alert look in his eyes as if he was trying to figure out a particularly hard math problem. He saw me return his gaze, probably with the same startled look I had earlier. He smiled in the same infuriating way. Right as I was debating bolting for the door the worst thing that could have happened then happened.

Flashes of color erupted inside my head as I lost site of him only to be replaced with another picture of him with a startled mad predatory looking exspration on his now beyond pale face. Another flash and it showed him standing in front of me as I was amazingly still sitting in my seat.

Finally the finally flash and I was running, but this couldn't have been even the same month because I was wearing different clothes set more for fall use and it was still warm since school only started a few weeks ago. The thing I was concentrated on though was the terrified look on my face as I ran. I was running through a dense dark forest but not dark enough to cover the moon which was full. It clouded over quickly though diminishing the only light she had to rely on as she reached a small clearing devoid of trees for about 5 feet around were I was, and I tripped falling hard on the leaf covered ground with a loud humph. I wasn't concentrated on the pain at all though because my vision self quickly raised her head to peer behind her in the direction from which she was running and quickly flipped around on to her back and tried to shuffle back from the dark shadow that had appeared at the edge of the clearing. I got the feeling that I had expected this to happen as calm stole over my features as a determinedly gazed into my attacker's cold ice eyes, even colder than mine, which were the only feature I could distinguish from the shadow.

As try as I might I couldn't understand what myself and the shadow exchanged by it quickly became useless to try as he became pissed off and I sneered, which led to him crouching like a tiger and lunged towards future me as I gave the look of total defeat. I was about to shout out not to give up, to fight but the vision was cut short with a prompt slap in the back off my head.

The vision was completely blacked out as I turned around to see Ena still holding her literature book aloft with raised eyebrows and a calm look gracing her features as if asking if she should give me another good whack.

"I'm good thanks," I stated with a grimace while I rubbed the back of my head as she lowered the book thankfully. "With me having a newly healed concussion I doubt I should be doing that any more…"

She shrugged, "Well I sorta got the feeling you were having a moment, and it was kinda right in front of your personal audience and I thought you wouldn't mind if I cut it short," she sighed patting her book. It had faithfully stopped visions in the past.

"Ugh…. You don't think I did the freaky eye thing again do you?!" I asked extremely disturbed. Every so often when I had a strong longer than usual vision like that one my eyes did what Ena deemed as the "freaky eye thing" which was where my eyes dazed out and gained an unnatural stark white glow almost swallowing up my whole iris and pupil. It was when she had first seen my eyes do that did she come up with the "hit her head to stop the vision" tactic.

"O, I'm counting on it since Mr. Nicoali got even tenser. In fact he's debating right now how to walk over and approach you about it," She said calmly with the infuriating bored look she had on. Nothing ever seemed to startle her. And she was very empathic almost to the point where at times she seemed to be able to read ones mind. We'd considered it before after she had successfully predicted all the moves I were going to make during a chess match we had a couple of years. We'd gone over all the situations where it seemed to happen the strongest, but were able to determine anything other than she seemed to be able to do it best after or right before I had a vision. And it was really convenient at this moment. Because as I turned around I could tell she was dead right. He was looking down for once and seemed to be debating pretty seriously.

I made a spilt decision at that moment that would hopefully prevent him from approaching me about it. I looked over to Ena again quickly and she perceptively gave a short nod. I grabbed my bag quickly and swiftly strided across the lunch room and through the double doors, not daring to look to look at Nicaoli. As soon as I was through I broke into a sprint heading towards my short cut heading towards the library seeking probably the only solitude in this entire school.

When I reached my usual table completely surrounded by book shelves I rested. I thought I had reached a haven with 15 minutes left to enjoy the quiet when my cell vibrated. It was a text from Ena.

**I wldn't get so comfortable if I were u. He got up and followed once he saw that u left. -.-**

Ah blunt and to the point Ena. I wasn't worried though. I had sprinted here and I had been on the track team the past 2 years here along with running daily with Ena I was pretty much set when it came to speed.

But as I settled into a false sense of security a hand reached out behind me and whipped me around quickly so that I was seated sideways on my seat looking straight into the dark glowing orbs of Nicoali. Damn. I'm screwed.

**Thanx again to all those who reviewed! I love you guys, and ill try making updating often a habit but with school and all I can't guarantee anything! Pleaz review!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup!! Ok sorry for the wait I've just have had a bunch of stuff that I had to do plus my mom and brother think I have Carpal Tunnel and want me to lay off the typing but don't worry!!**

**But that's my excuse. You people that aren't reviewing don't have one!! I disabled my anonymous review block so all of you can review, yet out of 200 reviewers about six of you review!! And two of them are friends I threaten to!! –Shakes head- **

**And seriously you don't have to be elaborate I'll settle for good (will make my day!) and bad (I'll jump off a cliff.) And don't even think bout it Marg. So I'm done with ranting for the day here's chapter 4.**

Oh. My. God. I'm staring into the blackest eyes I've ever seen… and they seemed mad… very mad.

'Snap out of it you nitwit!!' A very faint voice in the back of my mind said. I called it my Ena voice.

But not even Ena could blame me if she was in my position. My very close, eye to eye position facing the dark beauty who was looking thoroughly pissed off. I decided I should stop staring with what I was guessing a stupid dumbfounded face. But as I finally realized why exactly he would have that expression, everything came rushing back. Everything that I had momentarily, blissfully forgotten in the process of escaping.

As I remembered the chase, fall, and imminent death that thankfully was cut off before I had to witness it, I felt myself start hyperventilating. I was going to die so soon… and I didn't even know by who and why they wanted me dead…. And what if they went after Ena too?…. Did they know our secrets? With all these over whelming questions swirling in my head I felt my head become heavy and everything became darker as if the lights were going out. But before I could be swallowed by the care releasing darkness I was grabbed by my shoulders, not ungently, and shaked slightly.

"Violet? Violet?! Are you ok?! Nicoali almost shouted, his heavily Russian accented voice ringing in my ears.

His voice forced me to get it back together and I shivered slightly and looked him straight in his eyes. I was proud of myself to say the least to have managed all this. His expression caught me off guard though. Gone was the fierce anger and replacing it was pure concern. Taking in his concern also made me hyper aware of his hands on both of my shoulders with him kneeling to my sitting height. I knew I had to come up with something quick.

"What? I just got a little light headed. Not every day does someone come and spin me around that fast out of nowhere," I claimed unintentionally getting defensive and pointedly looked down at his hands still clasping my arm.

He quickly whipped his hands away and he brought on a mad, you-know-what-I'm-talking-bout-don't-even-try-lying-again face. "You know what I'm talking about! Don't lie. I know when I'm watching someone have a vision; your empath sure did, with her stopping it and all. What, did she hit too hard?"

I whipped to the other side of the chair and stood up, trying my hardest to walk away. I had to get away from this. He knows not only my secret but Ena's too.

'Well,' I thought trying my hardest not to break something and stay optimistic 'at least Ena owes me money for being right about her being an empath.'

But of course I didn't get far before I was grabbed by the wrist and whipped around to face him yet again. "Seriously you just love doing that. You can't blame me for getting light headed when you're spinning me around every few minutes, you know." I said trying to keep my tone light at the determined look he was giving me.

"I said don't even try denying it. I know you can see visions, I just saw you have one for god's sake!!" Ok I was officially screwed. He was positive he saw me have a vision, and he must have known what they were because if anyone else saw me then they'd just think how weird my eyes looked.

He must have noticed my extremely panicked look and his eyes softened.

"Look I don't want to hurt you or your friend," I gave him a skeptical look "seriously. It just surprised me that it was you… and then you ran away like that…. I've been searching since I got here, the day before I met you, for the source of all the psychic power I was sensing. I was following it when I got that stair case and saw the door hit you, but I thought it was the person who opened it since it cut off when I got there," I felt as my face turned into an angry grimace. They still haven't figure out who almost broke my nose... He smiled at expression and continued. "But as I studied you and how you reacted to certain things I was almost positive. Then you had that vision and here we are…" he finished looking around.

One thing kept bugging me though…. "You sensed me having visions?" I asked looking up at him. He grimaced. He had obviously let that slip. "Hey if I'm being honest, you have to too," I stated haughtily. He looked down at his hand still holding my wrist and turned it with the inside of my wrist facing up and with both hands cupped mine as if it was a precious thing, rubbing the inside of my wrist.

"I'm afraid you won't really like the truth, in fact I'm sure you'll think I'm a monster," he said finally looking me in the eye again.

"Oh, don't worry," I said with a now slightly breathless voice "I already think you're a monster." I finished trying to sound light.

"Ha, I'm talking about the kind you run away from Vi," Looking me meaningfully in the eye. I shuddered remembering that I was going to run from a monster not too long now and get killed.

He of course caught this little movement and got serious. "Vi what did you see?"

I looked back up gauging his trustfulness. "I saw myself run away from something shadowed from my vision and fell. It was making the death blow when Ena stopped the vision…" I looked down not wanting to see his reaction.

"No," he said looking extremely disturbed now "He can't have already found me yet could he?" he whispered looking into space now.

"Who?" I questioned urgently.

Still looking out into space he answered "The demon that killed my family and is now hunting me down." His eyes changed into an angry, red burgundy as he looked me in the eye, gauging my reaction.

"A vampire. Just like me."

**Yeah like that was sooo unexpected…** **so anyways review or I'm gona just let this cliff hanger hang until I get a sufficient amount of reviews. Remember you don't have to be supper detailed or anything just review damn it!! Haha…. Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's me again!! I'm here with the assistance of my besty fortuneteller513 since my family thinks I have carpal tunnel. Any who, thanks to those who reviewed, finally!! On with the story!! **

'Oh my god. He's a vampire?' I was completely frozen from the new revelation. I was always the one to never put superstitions like that down but him being a vampire, here? Why would a vampire be here? And I know it's rainy but, I don't know, shouldn't he be asleep or something? I looked up at him with what I guessed as confused eyes. I new I shouldn't be surprised at something like this seeing as I, to put it bluntly, had visions and my best friend was an empath!!

"Oh, like that was super surprising…" Ena said as she rolled her eyes, while leaning against a library shelf.

Both of us snapped our heads in her direction, surprised at her sudden appearance, Nicoali quickly dropped my hand. I was to shocked to care about the sudden loss I felt.

"How long have you been standing there?" he demanded as he turned towards her. I couldn't tell if he was more annoyed at failing to realize she was there or her sneaking up on us.

"Oh just long enough to hear your dramatic confession to being a vampire." She said looking bored. "But my main reason for coming here was to tell Violet that the bell will ring in exactly one minute. So, I must cut this extremely intriguing conversation short."

He looked back at me and leaned down to look into my, I'm guessing, still confused eyes and said, "We'll talk about this later. And don't worry, I'll find you." He added with a smirk.

"And three…two…one. Damn I thought that bell would never ring." Ena said as she grabbed my wrist which was attached to a still dumbfounded sputtering me, pulling me toward my next class, and away from a serious looking Nicoali.

**Three hours later…**

"So what do you think?" I asked Ena as we walked toward the parking lot, after school. I had recovered some what from all the new information but I was still shaken, I was always a bit of a control freak and I hated not knowing what was going on. Nicoali had a lot to explain for sure.

"Well, by his aura, he's telling the truth. I just can't believe I didn't sense it earlier. He's screaming physic power." Ena said calmly staring ahead thinking.

As we walked out the door and came into the view of Ena's BMW, we spotted him leaning against it casually. As he glanced in our direction, Nicoali stood up and met us half way.

"We need to go somewhere to talk. Privately." He suggested smoothly, looking around him suspiciously, yet cautiously avoided my gaze. "You never know who's watching." He added.

"He's right, believe it or not. To your house, Violet." She said in utter confidence, knowing it wouldn't be a problem since our parents were out of town.

We all three looked around and then climbed into the svelte black BMW and drove with high speed to my parent's villa. The good thing about having well to do parents that work a lot is one, our manor resides in a community that is all about privacy with the neighbors spread far apart (our nearest neighbor are Ena's family who live 3 miles down the road.) and two like Ena's parents they're out of town a lot. I think they're in Hong Chong this month together on a business deal.

Don't get me wrong though our relationship has no resentment. Luckily Ena and me can manage on our own and learned responsibility at a young age. My parents were there for me anyways, always for my birthday and any other holidays. If they did miss something there was always a serious reason, and I know they worked like this for me, to open doors and make sure I had what I wanted. I sighed. It didn't mean though that I wished they were around more often, they still didn't know about my visions.

I had to smile though at the thought of Mrs. Lane thinking she called my father when she called our house manager. Philip was almost like a nanny except he mainly took care of the house. He didn't live on the grounds anymore though. Since I was 14 I've lived mainly alone except the times spent hanging out with Ena. He was there to be my guardian at times like medical emergencies like that one…

I turned away from my family thoughts to the present. As we rode in the car, we were surrounded by a tense atmosphere, contemplating the oncoming threat and conversation. It didn't take long though before we came upon the heavy iron gateway that when we pulled over to one of the brick columns Ena slid her card in a security system lock to get onto my villa's grounds. The heavy Iron gate opened up to a heavily treed drive way leading up a hill to a proud manor. As soon as we were permitted access we drove up the hill hidden by the heavy surrounding forest, up to my garage which was empty as expected.

Ena, Nicoali, and I stepped out of the car and walked though the spacious garage towards the door entering my house. Ena walked like she could blind folded unlike Nicoali who was tense and alert like he was expecting a surprise attack. I lead them through the hallway past numerous rooms that had no concerning purpose to the warm library that I had spent many hours in the back of the house. It was spacious but seemed to have a cozy atmosphere still. It had a large window that took up most of the outer wall with the ceiling of the small porch under it. It also faced a small yard that gradually was swallowed up by the surrounded forest.

I was gazing out said window thinking about all the new information flooding in. I liked to be organized, it's just how I work, and I had to get some things straight.

By me having visions Nicoali was able to find me and Ena.

Nicoali was a vampire. Definitely need more info bout that.

Nicoali's parents were murdered by another vampire and he is on the run from him.

So called psycho killer is hunting him and as my vision has so kindly informed me is coming here and has more chance then not of killing me.

'Well that makes me feel better!' I thought grasping my forehead feeling the signs of a huge upcoming headache as I turned towards them. Ena sprawled out on a black leather couch against my left, gazing at Nicoali in a half interested half bored manor, and Nicoali standing to my right determinedly avoiding Ena's gaze. All was very curious to me but as I was about to ask Nicoali beat me to it.

"Let's get to the point. Crazy vampire is coming to find me and kill anyone of interest. Any questions?"

**Ok…I started this with my besty bout lets say… a month or so ago? Let's start out with me confessing that I am a horrible person. Now for my half attempted excuses. I've been pretty busy with school and all and I've had writer block/being lazy. I'm back now though and I've appreciated all the reviews I've gotten!! And I'd be really motivated if I got more reviews… pleaz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so yeah I'm on fall break, whole week off, and I decided Id work on the next chptr. So yeah I guess I might not b completely forgiven but pleaz review!! I haven't gotten ANY reviews for this past chptr!! So cruel!! Anyways here's the next chptr!**

That seemed like a sufficient ice breaker, for now. Ena and I locked gazes as she sat up on the couch and I settled down on the plush carpet with Nicoali copying me. We had a lot to go over, where to start?

"So…" I started, "What kind of vampire are you?" I mean seriously, his diet was something nice to know.

His insolent smirk appeared again though, to my slight annoyance, and brought back reality and what a I what kind of guy I was dealing with. Any confused fuzzy feelings I _may_ have had since being in the library were immediately evaporated. What happened in the library with him looking concerned meant nothing, just something to get me to talk. It's not like I care though!!

"What want to here the wonderful details of my diet?" He drawled as his grin got wider. I sent him my best death glare to get him to get to the point. "Its not like I do anything really bad," he said as he looked at the ground still smirking, "I ask nicely. They give me what I want. Hard not to with my… Charm," Ena looked unsurprised, looking at him with only slightly raised eyebrows as if feigning interest. I on the other hand am guessing I looked a lot different.

It was totally arrogant and inhumane!! Taking away their free will then drinking their blood!? He could go to a hospital; he could actually find those that might give it with free will, hell he could live off of animal blood!!

Trying to contain my anger I looked straight back at him, "What do you do mess with their minds, make them black out or let them live through the whole process of drinking them dry?" I said remembering also that in a lot of legends had vampires drinking their victim's blood until the last drop. He was no better than a monster.

"Vi, maybe you should let him explain fully before you assume." She said and I whipped my head around to relinquish my glare on her. As I opened my mouth to say something Nicoali seemed to shake from his state of his shock. I knew I may have been over reacting but for some reason I didn't want to give him a chance, I wanted to convince myself that he was evil, and a monster.

"You think I drink them dry?! How dare you assume that about me! I take very little at most they feel a little dizzy in the morning! And yes they are put to sleep when I do it! I'm not a monster! I could do a lot worse to a human like you," He said in a deadly whisper, standing up and glaring down on me.

Not one to be intimidated easily I jumped up and raised my head trying to meet his height that towered over me still. That didn't stop me though as I shouted to him, "No you just mess with their minds, probably damaging them and take what you want!! That is so… Disgusting!! Not to mention inhumane!!" again I knew that was probably not the case I didn't care.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously obviously getting pissed. "IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED I'M NOT HUMAN!! I'M FAR FROM IT!" He shouted looking down at me as his eyes seemed to slowly grow red. He looked like he was about to break something.

I froze. For the first time in a long time I was truly afraid as the situation finally caught up to me. I was standing inches from a fuming blood drinking supper human. Usually if I did get myself in situations like this I would slide myself with relative ease. I wasn't think this time though so I did what my brain first told me. I bolted.

I ran not only from fear but from anger. Nicoali made me so mad, I couldn't understand it. I was usually cool headed. I viewed things calmly and usually never assumed unless the situation called for it. My mind was currently a mess though. And I refused to think about the real reason I was running from Nicoali, the real reason he was able to get to me, and the real reason I try to come up with excuse after excuse why I'm trying to put him in a bad light.

I finally made it out to the gardens, towards the side of the house. They sprawled out from the house and continued back until they met the forest. There was a winding path I followed to the edge where a darkly stained wooden bench was placed. I sat down, taking a deep breath and looking sky wards as the wind whipped my hair around. As I looked up at the still darkly clouded sky I thought about the reason Nicoali got to me. I denied every possible reason that I thought of.

**Elena's POV**

'Well this is just great. We finally get to talk and they get into a fight. Should have seen that coming… I'm losing my touch,' I thought as I watched Vi bolt through the door. I turned to a huffing Nicoali. He was turned slightly away with his eyes closed, looking as if he was trying to concentrate on something very complicated. 'Time to cheat,' I thought focusing on his emotions.

He acted cool and distant and uncaring. It didn't fool me of course but it sure fooled Vi. I turned towards him; we needed to get things straight.

"You do it because you have to, I understand that already, why didn't you try to explain that to her? You didn't have to yell at her either," I stated, getting bored already.

"She wouldn't have listened!" he hissed, "She's too hard headed. What's her problem anyways? I never hurt them. Badly," he added. He was trying to keep it away from me, the same thing he was trying to hide when we walked in. I pressed harder feeling him slowly break his tight hold on his emotions. Finally they, his emotions, were freed.

I felt a slow grin spread across my face. He cared for her. And he was afraid about it. Decided to get to the point and act mature about it, I pointed a finger at him singing, "You like her! You like her!" He tried to interrupt looking panicky but I beat him to it. "Don't try to deny it. I sense how you feel not to mention the looks you give her and how you react to her. Face it!!" I finished feeling smug at his defeated look.

"I shouldn't though. You both are already endangered just because I'm in the same school, not to mention you have psychic energy. If he ever found off…." He trailed off. "And I don't even know why! She's hard headed, assuming, madding… beautiful, warm, caring, intriguing, worth protecting…. Ugh I'm going crazy!! He exclaimed running his hand through his hair, anxiousness radiating off him. He faced me fully asking, "She looked really scared, do you think I scared her that much?" "I don't want her to be afraid," he added.

"Well, I don't know maybe you should talk to her?" I asked looking at my nails. Seriously it wasn't rocket science. "Really the faster you two sort out your… whatever… the faster we can focus on the killer vampire," I added.

He gazed back at me for a second as if debating, then swiftly left the room in the direction of Vi. 'Man, how do they live without me?' I thought incredulously.

**Ok Ill try to update as soon as I** **can but ill be more motivated if you, I don't know… REVIEW!! So pleaz do review. Or I'll cry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well you all should really be proud of me

**Well you all should really be proud of me. I'm updating for the third time this week. So here's the 7****th**** chptr!!**

'Ugh this is a mess,' I thought dejectedly. How could I allow this to happen? It had only taken a few moments really, sitting outside in the calm silent garden, for my resistance to go down and finally admit I really did care for the cocky vampire. Nicoali. 'Its only been a day too! I know I'm not confessing my love or anything but still I know nothing about this guy, except I'm uncontrollably attracted to him! How annoying! And it's not like it could work out anyways. He is only here, anyways, so he can use our phsyicness as a weapon…'

I felt something warm burn in my eyes. Utterly shocked I raised my hand to swipe the corner of my eye and bring it to eye level. Confirming it, there was a diamond-like tear on the tip of my index finger. Sure I was all ice really, but I hadn't cried in years! And the thought of a guy I had known for barely a day doing this seem ridiculous. This is really bad.

As I thought this though, it seemed fate wanted it to get worse. For when I raised my head there was Nicoali, hair tossed by the wind, standing in all his glory. His expression wasn't what I expected though. In his usually masked eyes I could see concern; like that he had shown in the library. Also it almost looked as if he was sad though I didn't have the chance to make sure since he realized I raised my head.

I stood up out of shock and froze not sure what to say. I had even forgotten that I was crying upon seeing his face. Nicoali didn't miss the fact though and looked even more tortured as he slowly made his way so that he was a few feet away. At this point he slowed not as if he was uncertain and raised his hands as if to reassure me.

"Please, don't be afraid Violet," he softly said as he came closer. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry," He was finally right in front of me. His eyes were almost glowing with intensity. He started to raise his hand then hesitated as if gauging how I would react and slowly brushed my hair back with his fingers soothingly. I felt my usual alert eyes slowly close in contentment, it felt truly amazing, and made me forget about the immediate problems we were facing. I wanted to see his face again though, almost desperately so I cracked my eyes open to meet his gaze.

His eyes looked sorrowful. It took me awhile to get out of my current daze and realize why he was so distressed. He was afraid I thought he was going to hurt me, and maybe he was afraid of that too. I wasn't though. Like I had realized before I had only known him for barely a day yet I some how knew he'd never hurt me. After conveying what I hoped looked like a confident expression I raised my hand to stop his hand so that his palm was resting on my cheek.

I threaded my fingers through his as I said, "I'm not scared Nicoali. I know you're not a monster," I whispered as I lowered my head, while pressing his hand closer to feel comfort I knew I didn't deserve and breaking eye contact out of shame. I had known he wasn't a monster yet in an attempt to convince myself that I didn't have feelings for him I accused him of it, and didn't even let him explain. Me feeling shameful was an understatement.

"No," he said as if annoyed. "I am a monster, especially for putting you and Elena in danger like this. It's probably best if I leave, maybe then you'll be out of danger," he added bitterly as he slipped his hand from mine and let it fall to his side as if to walk away.

My eyes had snapped up to his face again as he talked, feeling panicky as he mentioned leaving. "No!" I practically shouted as he made to turn around, "I was wrong and foolish to say you were a monster! I was afraid," I added and he looked up when I mentioned being afraid, looking alarmed. "And not exactly because of you," I quickly rushed out before I could stop myself. I immediately felt my face go red and I diverted my eyes avoiding his searching gaze. I couldn't much longer as he cupped my chin in his raising my face towards his.

"Not exactly? Can you explain what you meant by that?" He asked, looking genuinely curious, in a soft voice.

"No," I quickly put out before his eyes could have their full effect on me. I could only hold up resistance for so long though I realized as he lowered his face so that his lips were just a few centimeters from my left ear.

"Please?" He asked in such an unbelievably persuading voice, that it should be illegal in every state. He pulled back to relinquish his gaze on me, until I broke.

"Fine," I said, pouting as he grinned from the triumph of making me confess. I was amazed though because he was truly curious, and had no idea when I thought he could read it right off my face. "I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you, and how much I care for you," I finally added but as I confessed my feelings I recognized what I was also afraid of. He probably didn't feel the same. I wasn't like Ena who could get any guy I wanted, hell I never really had a boyfriend. In fact I had given up trying to find the right guy for me and hadn't bothered to try and get to know any guys better than a friend. Nicoali is the first guy I've had different feeling for, than the norm, in years. And I had just said I was scared for what I felt to him. Great.

I was proud of myself for keeping eye contact with him through out my confession, but as I felt my rare blush creep up my face I couldn't resist anymore and dropped my head looking away. I didn't want to wait for the obvious rejection I was going to receive so I moved away from his hand that had moved to my shoulder and stepped around him, making it for the house. I only got half a step away though before I was whipped back to face him.

"You know a girl can get really dizzy with you doing that all the time," I said still looking down, half jokingly. He raised my chin though again so that I was looking into his serious eyes, as if they were debating something in his eyes. My voice hitched though as I noticed he had his other arm, that wasn't supporting my chin, wound around my waist, trapping me there.

After awhile of watching the debate go through his eyes, he seemed to reach a conclusion as he grinned and lower his face, just a few short inches from mine and said softly, "Screw the consequences, your worth it," and captured my lips for an heart-breakingly, earth-shattering kiss.

All I could even consider to think about was how good it felt to be in his arms, his soft but passionate lips, and the want for this moment to never end as the kiss deepened. Unfortunately the need for air was becoming more and more apparent. Just as I was starting to see black spots when I opened my eyes, Nicoali seemed to realize my need for air and moved to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck. Catching my breath I noticed how tightly my arms were wound around his neck. I made to loosen them, so not to strangle him, but as I started moving he obviously disapproved and nipped at my neck. It was a warning but also playful so I wasn't too startled. None the less I didn't dare move.

Once he deemed me to have caught my breath enough he moved his lips back to mine for a final kiss before he pulled away. I looked up at him, still slightly dizzy, to find him grinning and looking at a spot on my neck. He had a hand placed on the side of neck and was gently rubbing a very tender spot with his thumb. When he noticed me staring at him puzzled he just grinned wider.

"What did you do?" I asked slowly, suspicious.

"O nothing much, just making sure every one knows your mine," He stated grinning as he steered us towards the house, his arm still around my waist leaning me against him as we walked. I finally realized it had started raining. And not too lightly either. I wasn't concerned about it though, at least not as much as I was about what he said about making sure everyone knew I was his. This is going to be interesting to say the least.

**Ok please don't like kill me for the sucky romance scene!! I really suck at them I know. I somehow ended up with Nicoali and Violet dying during my first few attempts… So at least it's a step in the right direction and they aren't dead… So to ensure they don't end up dying next time… REVIEW!! It gives me inspiration and puts me in a less violent mood #-- So please review, if not for the sake of my insanity, then for Nicoali's and Violet's survival. **


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly as we were making it to the house, I got struck by lightening and Nicoali burst into flames dying a slow and excruciatingly painful death as Ena walked out and upon seeing me being electrocuted to death, had a heart attack and died shortly afterwards. The End.

**Hahahaha ok don't start tearing into me! I was kidding!! But I will make the official ending next time if you don't review. But like I said don't get mad, you had it coming to you. The only wonderful people that reviewed were ****Jay.Marisa**., **rocktheroxie****, and ****fortune-teller513 (ok I didn't actually kill them Marg so you cant get mad :P) So now you know. Here's Chapter 8.**

We made it back to the house just as it started to lightening and the wind pick up. This brought back the reality of having a Sysco Vampire trying to kill me and the ones I cared about. Nicoali's dream world must have come crashing down too because his face returned to its usually alert and suspicious expression and he pulled me closer and we picked up the pace back to the library.

When we finally made it back to the now brightly lit library it was completely dark outside. We found Ena sitting down at my computer desk typing something urgently into the computer. She didn't turn around as she stated stiffly, "I see you've settle your differences, and managed not to get killed in the process."

Confused I asked, "What do you mean, not get killed?" I looked back and forth quickly as Ena turned around to stare straight at Nicoali. Nicoali had a mask of calm and seemed to make an effort not to look at anything specific as he calmly spoke.

"You know I was careful. I wouldn't hurt her Ena. I had complete control and took the precautions," He stated and finally looked at Ena seeming to know exactly what she was talking about unlike me I was about to ask but she was quick to reply.

"This isn't like using protection while having sex Nicoali," She hissed, "I've been researching since we _STILL_ don't know enough about what you are exactly," She looked at me quickly then back to him. "I decided to search your characteristics. You're what they call a Draining. A draining is one of the most powerful and lethal vampires in existence! How could you not mention this?! You didn't think it was important enough or didn't matter?! She added in a raised voice that I had rarely heard her use before. I had almost forgotten she had the ability to lose her temper.

Confusion was flooding my head though. A Draining? Lethal? I turned away from Nicoali, who had his head turned away and asked, "Draining? What makes them the most lethal?"

Ena seemed to remember me then and her eyes softened a little but stayed alert. "Not only do they have supper human strength, none of the regular weaknesses of a normal vampire, and can sense physic power, They feed off it. Blood isn't enough to fuel them evidently they have to feed of a powerful physic aura at least once every six weeks. Someone like you Violet." She finished in a quiet voice sensing the on coming dread that I was feeling.

"No. Could you have mixed him up with something else?" I asked desperately. She slowly shook her head and I turned to stare at Nicoali who finally looked back at me. "Is it true?" was all I asked feeling my hope run thin at his expression. His gaze didn't waver as he stared back at me. He looked up quickly, towards the ceiling, letting out his breath and nodded quickly.

It felt like someone had thrown a 30 pound block at my torso, crushing it so I couldn't breathe. When I started feeling like I was going to hyperventilate Nicoali walked over to where I had unknowingly backed away, and quickly took my hands in his and lowered his face so it was level to mine.

"Violet you have to believe me, it was never my plan to hurt you or Elena!" He said urgently trying to calm me down but continued as he could tell I was still crushed. "Yes I sensed you for your physic currents but I never thought of hurting you. As for having to feed off physic power I only do that once every year, off of people who are dying and give their consent. And just by draining their power they don't die, they just lose their ability. Since they're on their deathbed they feel they don't need it anymore and give it willingly. Come on Elena, you can sense how much I care for Violet!"

I looked to Ena, still not sure. He didn't seem like the kind just to come just to steal our power. And I could have sworn I felt something from him when he looked into my eyes. I wanted so badly not to give up Nicoali as my symbol of hope, the good guy that was the only way that I could survive. She still looked skeptical though. "Feelings like that can be faked, you know. But I don't understand. Why do you only feed once a year?" She asked slowly.

"Only those of my kind, that want a lot of power, drink more often. I have no desire for it and anyways the more you drink, the less… Sane you are. That's why Vladimir is so crazed. He feeds more than once every two weeks. He came after me and my family once we decided to do something about his feeding habits. Not only is he leaving a trail of blood that can expose us, vampires often use to work along side physics helping both them and us. It use to be that we protected them and once they lost uses for their powers, they would willingly give them to us. Vladimir has created chaos between us though. Physics are afraid to even come out of their homes now in Russia,"

I processed this information as quickly as I could and asked, "So there's more people like me and Ena?"

"Of course there are, you're not alone," He said and gave me a reassuring smile, "There's a lot more in Russia though, I guess since most here hide their abilities because of the persecution of those from the Salem Witch Trials. But everywhere they are hiding now, because of Vladimir and other vampires that believe as he does. But don't worry I'll—

I didn't get to finish listening to Nicoali, though because right then fate decided to gift me with an exceptionally painful vision.

It showed a shadowed figure in the same meadow that my early vision claimed was where I was going to get killed. It was storming just like it was at the moment here, and the tall trees surrounding the meadow swayed and the wind whip violently. The figure stood up from its crouched position, where it seemed to have been examining something intently. It was a tall man with strikingly white hair that reached down to his shoulders. He turned around to reveal a sharp featured, hollow cheeked face with void less animalistic black eyes that stared right back at me. I stopped breathing from shock. His eyes were like black holes that were so cold looking I thought I would get lost and freeze in them and they bored into mine like he could see me as clear as day. He couldn't possibly see me, though, could he? No one had ever been able to see me before. It seemed he did unfortunately as he reached up as if to grab me and he hissed something, I'm guessing in Russian for I couldn't understand him and he shared Nicoali's accent. His though was not the smooth one that made my heart flutter, it was guttural and threatening. I made to pull back quickly trying to escape but not moving. I started to panic until I felt a familiar hard impact against the back of my head.

I opened my eyes to look up at a worried Nicoali, and Ena, who was clutching a thick dictionary. She turned to him grinning, "I told you the dictionary would work better than a cushion, I am surprised that the impact of her face hitting the floor didn't break anything though,"

"That's because I caught her," He said smiling weakly

"Barely," She muttered turning to put the dictionary back.

I felt the usual dull achy throb on the back of my head as Nicoali helped pull me up, and turned me around to examine my head. I stopped him though as everything in my vision came flooding back. I felt horror wash over me, and Ena, sensing it, rushed over looking panicky.

"You know who you are, right? I didn't like make you have memory loss did I?" She said asked quickly but all I could manage was to shake my head slowly and look at Nicoali.

"I saw Vladimir. Something's changed because he's here. Now."

**Dun Dun Duuuhhh!! Hahaha dramatic cliffhanger!! Anyways remember to review or I will have them all die a horribly gory death next chapter. And you can't stop me Marg!! Thanks again to those that reviewed, you lighten my day! So review please for Nicoali, Violet, and Elena. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

I seriously was tempted to drop the story or better just give it a sucky ending on purpose but I can't do that to my wonderful reviewers

**I seriously was tempted to drop the story or better just give it a sucky ending on purpose but I can't do that to my wonderful reviewers. Thanx so much to ****fortune-teller513, SEXY TIME, Giz13, and anyone else I forgot. To those who don't review: Your. Evil. Anyways, on with the story!**

Nicoali stared back into my eyes in what could only be described as pure horror. I couldn't blame him though; my expression wasn't far off that. It's not every day you see that your killer is here to do the deed ahead of schedule. I felt tears flooding my eyes blurring my vision until Ena spoke up.

"How much time?" she asked quietly, and looked directly at me as I turned around. She looked pale and sick but determined.

"Not much, I think he some how saw me if that's even possible…" I whispered barely able to speak, looking back at Nicoali for an explanation. He looked like he had just been shot and just looked away.

"This isn't good," He replied shutting his eyes and gripping the bridge of his nose, "Its one thing to be able to sense psychic currents but another to see them, and those emitting them," He added looking around alert again in an instant. "He might be tracing you here by them in fact," He said quickly looking around. He had my hand in his in a flash and was leading me out of the room in long strides, with Ena following.

"Do you have a basement or a safe holding at all here?" He asked quickly as we made it into the hall. The hall had tall windows from floor to ceiling the whole way and showed a furious, stormy sky.

I thought quickly. We did have a basement near the back of the house that we used for storage but as I was about to answer a huge bolt of lighting streaked across the sky, lighting the whole hall way.

Suddenly there was a huge crash behind us coming from one of the windows. We turned to see a cloaked figure stand its full height from a crouched position beside the broken window, glass littered around. The towering figure slowly raised a pale claw like hand and lowered the dark hood.

Everything seemed to freeze and time stopped. It was like I was living a nightmare. It was Vladimir. He was standing right in front of us with a crazed sadistic grin on his cold sharp featured face. He stated something In Russian to Nicoali, as if talking about the weather but it whatever it was, it angered Nicoali and he spat back a reply. They had a short conversation that seemed to be on Vladimir's part an offer. It ended though when Vladimir seemed to give Nicoali a last chance as he crouched back down in a predator stance.

Suddenly everything sped up and Nicoali pushed me towards the door at the end of the hall with Ena. "RUN!!" He shouted as Vladimir lunged towards him fangs drawn and snarling.

I froze not wanting to leave Nicoali to fight the demon that Vladimir was. I didn't stay long though because Ena grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me away down the hall and through different passageways and stairs. As adrenaline pumped into my system everything became a blur to me. We finally made it out to the garage after a while and slid into my car. Ena jammed the keys into the ignition and turn but the car just sputtered and cut off.

"Damn it!" She hissed, "He screwed with the cars, they're useless," She added getting out of the car, with me in tow. She looked around the garage for anything that could help, and pulled out her cell. She took one look at it and put it back in her pocket getting more frustrated. "No cell service either!!" She ran over and punched the door opener with me behind her.

Together we ran out towards the road, hoping to find someone out, but no such luck. The only thing that was running through my head clearly though was the thought of Nicoali fighting that monster. I couldn't bare it if he died my fault or not. As I thought this I remembered there was always a guard at the neighborhood entrance gate at this time of night. I explained this to Ena over the roaring rain and wind. If we could get to the guard post, we might find someone to help. We picked up our pace once the post came in our line of vision. We went to the guard window where cars pulled up so the gate could open. We looked through but didn't see anyone, until that is, we looked down on the ground. There sprawled on the ground was a pale lifeless red headed guard. I had seen him sometimes when coming home. He was lying on his back and it looked as if his throat was ripped out by an animal. The same animal that was fighting Nicoali and hunting us.

Upon remembering this I realized that if we didn't get out, we'd end up just like him if not worse. Ena seemed to be jarred out of her daze as well and she turned back towards me. "We have to go to town and get help, it shouldn't be too far away if we go through the forest and it's our last chance," She said determinedly. I was about to agree and start running but something dawned on me. We would have to run through the forest that I was killed in to get to town.

"Violet?" Elena asked concerned.

"Ena," I choked, "I saw that I was going to be killed in that forest,"

She seemed to process this hurriedly and looked back the way we came then towards the forest. After what seemed like hours but was really just a few seconds she looked me in the eye. "Vi, the future isn't set in stone, especially yours. Things have already changed there's still a chance for us, but we have to go now," She said, not waiting for my answer and then swiftly took my arm and started running to the forest.

Amazingly the rain stopped once we were in the forest and all we could hear were our labored breathes and silence. We had been running for a few minutes and it would be about another ten, at the pace we were going, but suddenly Elena gasped.

"No!!" She said breathlessly, looking towards me in horror. "Vi, he's—"but she was cut off as the same deadly clawed hand I saw earlier struck out and gripped the back off Elena's jacket and ripped her back into the shadows. I barely saw her terrified face as she screamed, "Run Vi!!!" over the savage cackling.

I was yet again frozen, and this time I was alone. I started backing away my mind numbing over. If Vladimir was here that meant he got past Nicoali and he could've only got past Nicoali if—"NO!!!" I choked out tears blinding me. I started running halfheartedly knowing I didn't have a chance now but didn't want to give up either. It didn't take long before I was in the clearing. I knew I was coming to my end; this is where I was going to get killed. Astonishingly enough the only thing I could think about though was the fact I'd never see Nicoali again, and I was the reason he was dead.

"What are you going to do without your protectors now, Violet?" I heard a cold Russian accented voice say as I whipped around. I just tried to glare and not seem afraid but I knew I failed horribly.

Vladimir was leaning against one of the trees on the edge off the clearing examining me as if bored. His eyes where like daggers made out of ice and I knew they could see right through my brave mask. "Such a psychic force for one so young and small, it will be a pleasure to take it away from you. But this is too easily for me. How am I going to conquer the Vampire world as we know it without being practiced? Oh well there's always the next one, though it doubt they'll be as good as you, Violet. You should feel honored.

Numbness washed through me. There wasn't a way out of this; I would need a pure miracle. So why fight, might as well except it, make it easier and hope it goes by fast. I just looked at him and replied, "Not really, I don't even care about my abilities, they just seem to cause problems for those around me," I stated in a dead tone.

Vladimir tsked. "Don't worry they will go into good use Violet, you can die with the knowledge they'll help me enslave your kind easily. In fact I'll give you a head start so you can mull it over while you run. And when I catch you," He whispered, "I'll try to make it quick," He added crouching, eyes sparkling with anticipation, ready for the kill.

**WHAHAHAHA!!!!!** –Cough- **Right. Anyways you better review!! The happiness they give me helps me write happy endings ******** And if I don't get enough they all die ****T.T**


	10. Chapter 10

**O my gosh your guys' reviews were awesome!! I'm so glad you all reviewed, they were supper inspiring. Now I do believe this is the last chapter. Right now I don't know how ill end it truth be told, I just usually go with the flow of my ideas. So depending on how I do this there might or might not be a sequel. Enjoy!**

His eyes were pit less, animalistic eyes that held no mercy. Vladimir's eyes bored into me, and I knew I had no chance. 'Why fight? Maybe if he just killed me he would leave and I wouldn't be the cause of anymore killing in this area,' I thought but as I relived Elena being pulled into the shadows, screaming to run, and Nicoali fending Vladimir off so that we could get away, I knew I couldn't give up. I would fight to live.

But in my case fighting meant running.

"So 20 second head start sound fair, my dear?" Vladimir snickered. He expected me to not even think to take the offer and just stand there quivering in fear until he ripped me to shreds. Not going to happen. With out waiting another second to let my common sense, and with it my fear, catch up I pivoted facing away from Vladimir, and bolted.

For an all powerful vampire he sure did react slowly. But I was guessing out of anger that I wasn't going to just let him slaughter me, he didn't count. Not soon after he was right on my heels. Literally. I hadn't even made it all the way to the clearings edge when he caught up, clipping me on the heels, causing me to collapse gracefully on the ground. I knew I had torn something in my right leg, the pain was shooting up and down my entire calf, but I managed to roll onto my back and sit up a little. I was desperate to find something that could possibly help me defend myself. But what could you possibly use against an indestructible vampire? My powers were useless. I mean, what's the point in having them if they don't help at all?!

I sighted a good sized branch a few inches away and grabbed it. A branch is better than nothing. I didn't even get a second to contemplate what in the world I was going to do though, because Vladimir still angered at my unexpected rebellion struck out across my face. At first I thought he had snapped my neck, as I heard an ominous pop, but was assured it wasn't when Vladimir gripped by my neck and lifted me into the air.

I felt my air way close unbelievably fast as his grip crushed my throat. I dropped the useless stick as I raised my hands to try to loosen his grip. Of course it was in vain and ended up just causing him to laugh. But as I was starting to see black spots he decided he didn't want me to die that easily and threw me into the air. It only took a few milliseconds of being airborne before my back connected with a large tree. I felt the pain shoot up my back hitting peek in my head as if it was splitting open. Hell it could be spitting open. It also felt as if I had broken every bone in my body, but as I twitched random parts of my body it came clear I'd have to wait for the joy of having them broken. Yay. I barely managed to look up to see him gazing at me in hunger. He crouched down as if a lion ready to tackle its prey as I lowered my eyes anticipating the killing strike.

But something strange happened.

Seeing him crouched like that as if he thought he had a right to toy with me and that he had the right to slaughter Nicoali, Elena and I made me fill with pure anger. He had killed my best friend and the first guy that cared for me like that. I wanted revenge; I wanted him to be torn to a thousand different pieces. Angry tears spilled over and ran down my face as I thought this over and over again. But I was distracted when suddenly after Vladimir had stood up he doubled over in pain, growling.

Again shocked I lost my train of thought and my anger and Vladimir stood up again, finally composed. He looked at me in pure shock then anger. But after a while he seemed to think better and crouched down again but didn't wait this time, lunging in record speed. But as he made it in the air a blood red streak flew across my line of vision and when I blinked Vladimir was gone. All I could manage was a faint gasp and then the darkness flooded in.

xXx

"I don't know how it happened!! All I did was tackle him, I didn't cause him to suddenly feel pain, that's impossible,"

"Maybe it was Violet? I mean if I managed to get the ability to burst into flames just because I hit my head, I can't wait to see what she can do,"

These two voices brought me out of the warm quiet darkness that I was really enjoying. I registered one was female the other a thick male voice with an accent that was really familiar. I registered how dry and sore my throat was and then the pain radiating through out my whole body. I just wanted to sleep, why can't these people understand that?!

"I'm trying to sleep here," I managed to rasp as I turned over to relieve the ache shooting up and down my back.

"Violet?" a very familiar voice weakly asked as if shocked. That's all it took for every thing that happened before I blacked out to come racing back to me. The feeling of loss, impending death, pure anger, and the reasons for these feelings made me unwisely shoot up in bed with a shocked "Oh,"

Unfortunately the pain caught up with me, and I fell back down gracefully.

I looked around though and met his eyes. Nicoali's eyes. He was alive! I felt tears flood into my eyes and all I could manage was a sob as I covered my eyes with my hands. He was alive; he didn't die because of me. The revelation was almost too much and all I could do was to continue sobbing. Only after a few seconds though I felt strong, smooth hands pull my hands away and hold them. I looked down at my hands in Nicoali's slightly embarrassed at my water works. He lifted my chin up though so that I looked directly into his slightly amused, slightly worried eyes.

Lost in his eyes I decided that I could stay there for eternity. It was perfect, just us gazing into each others eyes, until we were interrupted. I had forgotten there were other people in the room.

"Cough. Yeah, yeah he's alive, what about me? Where's the water works now?" I looked over Nicoali's shoulder to see a very disgruntled and bruised Elena. She grinned though when she saw me look over.

"Well I knew Vladimir just couldn't kill you, you're ridiculously hard headed," I said in my most serious voice, as Elena stuck out her tong. Only then though did I realize that there was another person standing beside Ena with his hand wound around her waist. He was tall and looked a lot like Nicoali, except he had blood red hair. His eyes were sharp but had the look of mischievousness in them. He raised his hand in greeting when he saw me examining him.

"Hey I'm Kohl, I'm the one that came to your, probably unneeded, rescue," He said in a Russian accent identical to Nicoali's. I looked back at Nicoali with my eyebrows raised, for a conformation. He just grinned and shook his head and looked at me.

"Remember when I told you Vladimir killed all my family? Well I was wrong about my brother. He managed to get out and like me thought he was the last one," He said looking towards his brother.

"Except unlike him I was smart enough to ask around and track him down," Kohl said raising his head. "And good thing I did, or I wouldn't have met wonderful flame girl here," He added, leaning into kiss Elena's forehead.

I finally took in all of our appearances. Kohl looked untouched, except for a few cuts and bruises and was wearing dark jeans with a black T-shirt. Nicoali looked ten times worse; he had a long cut that was running across his forearm and a lot of other gashes and bruises that seemed like they were already days old. Ena looked worn and was clad in some sweats of mine but had a new fiery spark in her eyes which made me recall what Kohl had called her.

I must have had a really stupid look on my face because I was confused. "Flame girl? I don't know what you're talking about," I stated looking between Nicoali, Kohl, and Elena, feeling the head ache return.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten you've been knocked out this whole time. Well it's actually simple how it happened. I was tracking Vladimir when I heard he was going after a vampire from the same area as the Massive vampire slaughtering. I sensed a huge physic surge go through this area so I ran until I made it into that forest and heard a scream. And after I saw this pretty thing get thrown into the air and into a tree. What caught my attention though was when she fell out of the tree and onto the ground, she burst into flames. It's a very rare and powerful ability. Let's just say besides taking down Vladimir with Nicoali, I haven't let go of her." He said grinning down at Ena and wriggled his eyebrows.

Nicoali turned towards me again with a serious face on. "That reminds me, the reason we were able to take Vladimir down so easily was because he wasn't expecting to see me or Kohl again but he was also distracted. We saw him double over in pain right when we got there, and your eyes changed to the white glow that you get sometimes when you have a vision. What were you feeling right then?"

I thought back to when it happened and it didn't take long for me to remember the intense anger I felt when Vladimir crouched for the death blow. "I was angry, and kept thinking that I wanted to tear him into a thousand different pieces," I said feeling some of the anger return. "I mean he had no right, he just thought it would be fun too," I added bitterly but was distracted when the glass of water beside my bed suddenly flew across the room and shattered against the wall across from the table.

"Ha told you!" Kohl exclaimed. "Ena's not the only one who got a new ability from getting knock in the head a little,"

I looked at the broken glass at the base of the wall confused. I had caused that? I looked at Kohl, eyes wide. "So I was literally tearing Vladimir from the inside out?" this freaked me out. It's one thing to have visions and a friend that was an empath, but now she can burst into flames and I can move things, including evidently, internal organs if I'm pissed. Great.

Nicoali answered though, hearing my freaked out tone, "Vi this is a gift, don't be scared. And you would have probably killed him easily, if you weren't distracted, but I know that you'll be able to control this soon," He looked down at me caringly, and that's all it took for me to realize that everything was going to be ok.

"Hey I hear there's a school being opened in Moscow for our generation with abilities like us. People can go there to learn to master and control their abilities," I heard Kohl comment. I was distracted though when Nicoali leaned down and captured my lips with his. Kohl seemed to get the idea and pulled Ena out of the room, whispering into her ear, "I've never made out with a girl who was on fire before. Let's fix that," Ena laughed and left quickly with Kohl.

But I was more concentrated on what Nicoali was doing with his lips. All my senses were flooded with Nicoali and all I could think was yeah, I think everything will be ok.

**OMG. I finished it. I know it was more than likely a suck ass ending but I did the best I could. Now I hope you all liked the new character kohl, and also I need to know if I should make like a sequel or leave the ending alone. Again I hope I haven't disappointed anyone and REVIEW!! Come on people it's the last chapter, it's the least you could do. **


End file.
